ABSTRACT The primary goal of this successful predoctoral Training Program in Molecular and Cellular Biology at UC Davis is to provide Program Trainees, who represent the most qualified PhD students in molecular and cellular biology, with the breadth of knowledge and research training, and career skills, that will prepare them for their own successful careers in the national biomedical workforce. Training is provided by 65 Trainers in 16 academic departments, with wide-ranging interests including genetics, biochemistry, structural biology, cell, molecular and developmental biology, physiology and neuroscience. Trainers are selected from the top molecular and cellular biologists on campus, each with an active research program and a successful track record of mentoring. Trainees are selected from the most qualified graduate students across five different Graduate Groups. Training is accomplished by integrating Graduate Group coursework and PhD thesis research in individual laboratories with a set of coherent training activities developed by this Program. These activities are aimed at enhancing not only the skills needed to perform modern molecular and cellular biology research at the highest level, but also a highly transferable skill set applicable to any high-level career. Trainees and other Program-associated PhD students participate in activities aimed at honing research strategies and techniques, especially as related to enhancing quantitative approaches to molecular and cellular biology, research rigor and reproducibility, critical thinking abilities, oral and written communication skills, and the responsible conduct of research, and in providing career development and networking activities. Trainees also receive in depth exposure to diverse careers in the national biomedical workforce, and assess their skills, interests and values relative to these careers through their Individual Development Plans (IDPs). We believe that this combination of discipline-specific training in Trainers? research laboratories, and the interdisciplinary scientific training in cutting-edge molecular and cellular biology and career development offered by this Training Program, will make our trainees better prepared for the changing technical and intellectual climate faced by the next generation of basic biomedical scientists. This Training Program requests support for 16 predoctoral student slots to support 8 Trainees for 2 years each, during the second and third year of their PhD training, a modest increase given the success that this Training Program has demonstrated. Institutionally, UC Davis has made a major commitment to establish the faculty and infrastructure in molecular and cellular biology to achieve these training goals, and to support such training in the form of this Training Program through substantial institutional support for the future. This high quality interdisciplinary training in molecular and cellular biology, broadened research perspective and professional skill set will enable Trainees to have successful careers and a significant impact on the national health and science agendas.